The Fairytales Before Time Trailer
by princess mh
Summary: This is a monster high and ever after high version of the land before time. This story belonges to Moonlightdreamer1 and V.t.7 as well.


The Fairytales Before Time Trailer

Hi everybody. This is a story that I will be working with moonlightdreamer1 and v.t.7. Now some of this story belong to moonlightdreamer1, v.t.7 is editing this, and my highly evolved nutty brain here brought you this trailer.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time, Monster High, or Ever After High.

 _PRINCESS MH, moonlightdreamer1 and v.t.7 presents:_

Two adult dragons and a little baby dragon was walking on a dry plan as the sun sets. Another pair of adult dragons and a middle sized dragon were walking next to a lake while a large flock of bony flyers flew overhead.

 _A Monster High and Ever After High crossover._

A herd of Royals were marching on a grass plain. A mother in the group picked up her newly hatched daughter from the ground. The hatchling squirmed a bit in her grasp before smiling up at her mother. A half-hatched scaly swimmer nearby was laughing and smiling and trying to catch a bug.

 _Long ago when the earth was new._

A young Royal was laying down behind a waterfall.

 _Five friends lost and along._

A young dragon was looking at night. ''Mother? Where are you?" she yelled out as rain fell all around her. The young dragon, a little bony flyer, a small scaly swimmer, a spiky swimmer and the young Royals were climbing rocks.

 _Take a incredible journey._

The young dragon was talking to the small scaly swimmer. The sunlight fell onto her back, revealing the tree star on it. "Do you want to go with me?" she asked her.

"Yeah," the scaly swimmer replied happily. The young dragon poked her head out of some tall grass.

 _Through a land of wonder._

The young Royal was looking at a beetle standing on a rock. To her shock, the beetle suddenly spat out a purple substance at her.

 _And a land of danger._

A eye of a Sharp tooth opened, the slitted pupil focusing on the ground beneath it. The little bony flyer screamed out as she hung on for dear life on the young dragon's neck. Nearby the young Royal was laying down on a rock.

"I hope he doesn't eat any of you" she said to the others with a toothy smile.

The young scaly swimmer was in water and was making funny faces at a Sharp tooth. The young dragon and Royal was watching as a huge crack opened in the ground. Above them the storm raged, with lighting splitting the sky apart.

The young dragon, spiky swimmer and the small swimmer were on rocks surrounded by a river of molten fire.

"Quick! This way!" the young dragon called out to them, trying to lead them away from the flames. Nearby the Sharp tooth roared in surprise as steam and lava shot up into the air. The spiky swimmer, the scaly swimmer, and the bony flyer screamed as they slid down a mountain on the stone sled.

 _From the very talented writes of The Wolf Queens, The Protector of my heart and Guiding Prays._

The young dragon and the spiky swimmer where hugging the scaly swimmer.

 _Comes a story of friendship._

The spiky swimmer was trying to eat a plant where the lava lake is as the scaly swimmer tried to get him moving. "Don't stop! We must stay together," she said to him.

 _Courage._

The bony flyer jumped down to where the Sharp tooth was in the water. The young Dragon was talking to the others. "Oh. You can't quit now! What if the Great Valley is just over the top of these rocks?" she asked them.

 _And laughter._

The young Royal was walking with her tongue poking out. She bumped her head into a rock protruding down from the roof of the cave. The others were covered in tar and were laughing. The young dragon was looking at a frog which was on top of her mother's head as was sleeping. The frog jumped off and the dragon giggled as her mother stirred from her sleep.

 _From the talents of three of FanFiction writes._

The mother dragon lifted her head up and began speaking to her daughter. "Some things you see with your eyes. Others you see with your heart." She placed a claw over her daughter's heart as she explained. She then nuzzled her daughter before placing her on her back so she could see the two dragons who were watching them.

 _A new adventure is born._

 _The Fairytales Before Time._

Who is looking forward to this my dear readers? I know I am.


End file.
